green eyed monster
by storiesareyourescape
Summary: Blake knew he couldn't hide how he felt for a certain wind ranger for much longer. not now pretty much everyone knew about his not so secret crush.


All the guys looked at each other as they came in to storm charges and they all had the same thought on their minds... cooking classes really. They all made their way over to where Tori was standing with Kelly Blake in the lead ofcourse. Shane was the first to speak up

"ok so whats up with the cooking classes then" he asked slightly amused,

as Tori sighed expecing this from them "storm charges decided to sponser a few cooking classes to boost up buisness so just sit down and enjoy it ok"

Blake just nodded he could never argue with her just then Cam came through the doors greeting everyone.

Dustin laughed as Cam came and stood next to them "dude youre helping out in cooking classes for real" still chuckling to himself.

Cam just sighed at him "well dad said I need to get out of ops more often so here I am" he said as he looked over at Tori

then to the door where a few more girls just came in taking their seats "besides it has its advantages" he said.

The rest of the guys looked round as the caught on to Cams drift agreeing with his logic. Well all of them except Blake who was glaring at him a little after the way he had looked at Tori just before he made that last comment. Sometimes he hated the way Cam looked at Tori and wanted to say something but he knew if he opened his mouth that would lead to more questions he didnt need or know the answer to.

He knew some of the other guys knew about his feeling for Tori he also knew that he could never tell her he couldnt risk the chance of ruining their friendship for the sake of her rejecting him. As the rest of the guys went to take their seats Blake leaned on the table sighing to himself "great" he whispered himself getting up and taking a seat next to Tori still eyeing Cam slightly.

After their cooking class that seemed to take forever in most of the guys's opinion Blake walked outside getting his bike ready needing to let off some steam. As he was getting his gear on he felt a tap on his shoulder,

turning around he saw Tori behind him smiling "hey you took of so fast are you okay"

He gulped not wanting her to worry about him "oh uh yeah im uh fine just cooking isnt really uh my thing you know so I uh I thought id just go for a ride clear my head you know"

Tori smiled at him again unaware that made him melt inside everytime.

Blake looked at her "are you uh are you going surfing" he asked looking at her suit taking a guess.

She looked down at herself laughing a little "yeah I was going to just now you uh you want to tag along" she asked.

He looked up at her again "I uh I uh tell you what you uh go on ahead ill go for a ride and ill catch up with you at the beach" he said smiling at her.

She nodded at him in agreement "ok cool see you soon"

she said putting her arm on his for a split second as she left. Blake sighed to himself if he could just tell her how he felt it would make how he acted around her so much easier to explain but he couldnt risk losing her.

He put his helmet on and started his bike needing to get these thoughts out of his head before he seen her she wasnt stupid after all.

After he had been for a quick ride he parked his bike up on one of the sand dunes looking over the ocean taking his helmet off scanning the beach spying her tearing up the water, He couldnt help but smile to himself as he walked down the sand dune to the beach he had to give it to her she was talented and no one could take that away from her.

She was walking out of the water when she seen Blake standing on the beach where she had left her stuff. She smiled and waved slightly to him as she neared him. They both sat down on the picnic blanket she had placed on the ground laughing and joking about a hundred different things. As they were packing up to go they heard a crash of thunder making them both look up to see one of lothors goons.

Blake stood infront of Tori protectivly "oh isnt that cute standing up for your wind ranger girlfriend thunder ranger " it said making Blake gulp a little as he turned his head slightly towards Tori seeing her face full of anger and shock.

Blake regained himself "how about you run back along before I tare you to peices" Blake said. Lothors goon or whatever it was laughed at that firing lazers at the two.

They lept out of the way before rangering up and began fighting. After defeating lothors pathetic excuse of a threat they both sat down on the rocks on the beach gathering their breah back.

Blake looked over at her "hey you ok Tor" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She breathed heavily "yeah fine just shock I guess" she said chuckling to herself.

He nodded back at her "we should uh we should head back to ops just to make sure what do you say" she nodded at him agreeing once again as they made their way off the beach.

The next day Tori was sat at storm charges studying for a test she had next week while Blake sat at the other end of the shop admiering her from a far.

Hunter saw this as he snuck behind his brother "dude quit with the staring its creepy" making Blake jump "what I uh I wasnt staring what are you talking about" stuttering a little.

Hunter just looked at Blake like he was stupid "im talking about the fact that you have had a crush on Tori since practically the day that you met which was like forever ago dude and you still havent told her or asked her out or well anything for that matter"

as Hunter continued talking Blakes eyes went wide looking around to make sure Tori wasnt anywhere near to over hear what his brother was saying.

He grabbed Hunter dragging him a little further away from people "will you keep your voice down please certain people might hear you you know"

Hunter just looked at his brother sighing slightly "so your not denying it anymore then little bro that took you some time" he said laughing at his brother.

Blake frowned back at him "I was never denying anything dude everyone practically figured it out no matter what I did so I just gave up trying to come up with excuses because I can take the sly comments from you guys as long as she doesnt find out" he said with a small smile on his face.

He looked back over at Tori for a split second before looking back to Hunter who had a glimpse of amusement in his eyes "you know she is going to find out one day right"

Blake just squinted his eyes "no no she isnt because that would mess everything up and I cant have that" Hunter rolled his eyes as he looked to the ceiling shaking his head "dont you see that this is messed up already you have been crushing on her for well to be honest ive lost track of how long and staring at her from a far isnt going to get you anywhere bro" he said in a hushed whisper.

Blake just shook his head again while looking at his brother "thanks for the advice bro but I am used to handeling this by now like you said its been a while anyway im done talking about this unless you have any real and useful advice that is"

Hunter just sighed putting his hands in his pockets feeling something as he did and his eyes widened towards Blake. Blake just looked at him with a confused look on his face. Hunter pulled two tickets out of his pocket to the fist of fire movie he had got yesterday and Blakes eyes went wide not believing Hunter actually got them.

He then looked up at Hunter knowing exactly where this next conversation was going to go so he beat Hunter to speak first "no forget it" Blake said as he turned away putting magazines away pretending to do something whilst looking over at Tori.

Hunter just sighed as he turned also to face him "why not it is the perfect excse for you to ask her to go with you dude" Blake slightly slapped his arm because of his noise level and because Tori was heading over in their direction "dont even think about it Hunter" he said warning his brother quickly.

Tori made her way over to the two of them "hey guys whats up" she said smiling at them. Blake smiled back at her then glared at Hunter who had a sneaky smile on his face "hey Tori nothing much just Blake here scored me and him two tickets to that new fists of fire movie that just came out" Hunter said and Blake couldnt believe he was doing this he should of just left it alone.

Tori raised her eyebrows "oh I love those old kind of movies" that caught Blake off guard.

She just set Hunter up nicely for what he was planning seeing the smile grow on Hunters face he couldnt believe how easy that had been "really well Blake was just saying he needs to find someone else to go with him he didnt know I had training duties tomorrow you should go with him Tor" Tori blushed a little looking at the floor with the idea Hunter had just suggested.

Hunter descreatley nudged Blake forward a little bit god did he have to do it all himself he thought to himself. Blake stammered at first "I uh I well its uh up to you Tor you uh yeah you should come I uh I didnt know you liked those movies so yeah you should uh come with me uh if you uh want to" quickly looking from her to his brother knowing he was rambling as he looked at her to see what she would say.

Tori smiled at him slightly shocked "uh I uh id love to go with you if you're uh sure those movies are my favourite" she said as he cheeks heated up as she spoke.

Blakes head snapped up at her in shock not expecting her to agree to come he couldnt believe Hunters sneaky plan had worked he was never going to hear the end of this. He stuttered again "huh oh uh thats great I uh id love you to come" he said handing her one of the tickets he had in his hand as he smiled at her.

He let out a breath he didnt even know he was keeping in after they exchanged what time to meet tomorrow night and said their goodbyes. Blake and Hunter made their way to sit down on the couch that she had been sat on earlier with Blake speaking first "I cant believe that actually just worked im never going to hear the end of this am I"

Hunter just shook his head in response to his younger brother "all you're going hear from all of us for the next twenty four hours is that your taking Tori on a date and its taken you over a year to do so which wouldnt have happend yet if it wasnt for my help thank you very much" Hunter said proudly.

Blake eyed him "your enjoying this far to much brother you know that right and by the way its not a date and she doesnt think so either"

Hunter ran his hand through his hair "oh yeah dude sure a girl like that who has just been asked to go to the movies by a guy totally wont think its a date no way are you kidding me Blake of course she will think its a date dont deny it because I know you think it is too"

Blake sighed at his brothers words "if I agree will you shut up" he asked hopefully.

Hunter nodded happily that he had won as Blake sighed with defeat "ok fine you might be slightly right there are you happy now"

Hunter smiled "ill take it and oh your welcome by the way" walking off as he spoke. Blake ran his hands through his hair chuckling to himself. Later on that day Hunter, Blake and Dustin were at the track preparing for their race so Shane and Tori had tagged along to support them.

As Blake was getting ready he looked up and saw them and once again saw Tori and Cam laughing and Joking around squinting his eyes and breathing heavily he turned his attention back to his bike.

Dustin wasnt as dumb as people thought he saw this and walked over to Blake "she doesnt like him like that you know that dude" Blake looked up at him with his mouth slightly open "uh what are you talking about" trying to avoid this conversation.

He had already had this conversation once today that was enough. Dustin looked up to Tori and Cam then back at Blake "she doesnt like Cam never has and never will she is like a sister to him that's it bro"

Blake turned to him quickly "then you explain to me why every time I see them together they are all smiles and laughs and what not" Blake snapped looking at them again quickly then back to Dustin.

Dustin laughed at him "because theyre friends man they have been for years just like me and Shane no need to be jealous" Blakes eyes went wide at the end of that sentance "what im im not jealous do you and Hunter and whoever else team up for these conversations or something now come on we need to get to the line up man" he said with less anger more frustration in his voice.

He walked off to his bike putting his helmet on ready as Dustin followed him chuckling to himself again "oh yeah totally not jealous ok sure" he said to himself as he put his helmet on too.

As Hunter, Blake and Dustin got ready to set off with the rest of the riders they heard Tori, Shane and Cam shouting and chearing them on. After a lot of twists and turns and collisions, crossing the line Blake came first followed by hunter and everyone erupted with chear.

Tori followed by the others ran to the winners tent to congratulate their friends. Tori was the first "well done guys you were all awesome" looking at Blake and back to the others making Blake look to the floor smiling "thanks guys so whats the..." he started before being interupted by their morphers going off.

They heard sensis voice over their radios that there was an attck in progress. The five of them ran off to see what was going on, as they arrived at the scene they seen lothor had sent kelzaks to do his dirty work again "you know im really tired of seeing you clowns around here" Shane shouted getting their attention standing hense ready to take them down.

They charged at lothors muppets and were soon done with them as they powered down sighing and heading back to their ops. The next day Tori walked in to storm charges spotting the guys sitting on the couches "hey guys whats going on" she smiled sitting down next to them as they all looked at her and smiled.

Dustin looked at her then Blake "well are you going to tell her or just leave us in suspense" making both Blake and Tori both gulp knowing he could of been talking about a few different things.

Blake looked at her slightly nervously looking down to the letter on the table in front of them. Tori followed his eyes to the letter on the table as Blake spoke " I uh I got this morning its uh from factory blue racing they uh they offered me a place at their uh academy next year to start testing at the end of the month" he said smiling.

Tori smiled wide at him "oh my god Blake thats amazing congratulations you have always wanted this I bet you cant wait" Blake nodded smiling looking at all of them.

Dustin sighed as he spoke again "yeah that is what we all said too Tor but he thinks differently dont you Blake" making Tori frown slightly confused.

Blake shook his head "come on man dont you think we are slightly busy here you know with lothor and everything going on" Tori sat down on the couch shocked "Blake this is like your dream dont you see that dont you think you should go for it" smiling at him thinking it was a no brainer. Blake just sighed at her and looked back to the letter in front of him knowing he had a decision to make and soon.

As they were training later on that day Bake had his mind full of going to factory blue or not and the fact he had a well the movie with Tori tonight too. He had never been on a well as Hunter put it a date even though it wasnt in her head or his. He looked over at her sparring with Shane smiling to himself as he tried to get back to his work.

After training at storm charges Hunter was working on his bike with Blake telling him what he was doing wrong whilst laughing at him. They were interupted by two men approaching them "exuse me boys I dont suppose you could tell me where we could find Blake Bradley" one of the men said making Hunter and Blake look at each other in suspision.

Blake looked back to them "uh yeah thats uh thats me" he said stepping forward shaking the mans hand "how can I help you" he asked.

The men smiled at him "we are from factory blue inc we were wondering if we could have a word" the man said in front of him making Blakes eyes go wide. He coughed a little " uh yeah sure oh uh this is my brother Hunter can he come with" he asked as the two men nodded happily.

The four of them went and sat down "we came here to ask you if you wanted to come and show us a few laps on the track later on tonight to show us your times Mr Bradley we have been watching you for a while now so what do you say" Blakes smile went wide "you know what sure why not what time" they arranged times and things before the two men left. Blake turned round to Hunter "did that really just happen" he asked smiling as Hunter nodded.

All of a sudden the smile on Hunters face went from his face when he realised something. Blake seen his face and was confused at first but then it dawned on him too "oh crap Tori the movie" he said as he ran his hands through his hair "she isnt going to be happy" he carried on looking at Hunter.

Hunter sighed too looking up "well theres only one way to find out" he said nodding towards the door as Blake turned around to where Hunters eyes were seeing Tori had just came in.

Blake sighed as Hunter patted his back making his way over to her "hey Tor can we uh can we uh talk" he asked as he cotinued to walk to the more quieter end of the store "hey uh I uh listen about tonight I uh"

Tori put her hand on his that he was fidgeting with "I saw the dudes from factory blue leave Blake so what did they want" and Blake was nervous all of a sudden from the second she put her hand on his "uh they want me to show them my track times later on I ..."

Blake tried to continue but Tori interupted him "what Blake thats great do you uh mind if I uh I come watch" she asked looking at the floor. He looked up from his hands to her slightly shocked even though he knew he shouldnt be she was one of the most understanding people he had ever met "uh I uh id love for you to come watch" he said smiling at her "I am sorry about tonight though but ive never been good at the whole date thing" the words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

The word date had made them both freeze for a moment as they looked at each other in shock. Tori regained herself smiling halfly "so is uh is that what it was going to be a uh a date" she asked out of curiosity looking down then back at him.

As she looked down she realised their hands were still together. Blake didnt know how he could get out of this one so he sighed looking at her "uh I uh yeah I only if you like uh wanted it to be that is" gulping hard as he spoke.

Tori smiled a little bigger "I wouldnt of minded if it was a date" and Blake sighed with relief that he hadnt just messed the best thing in his life up and looked at her. He thought for a second before deciding screw it and took his other hand to wipe her hair from out of her face making them both nervous again as their eyes found each other.

Blakes eyes drifted down to her lips big mistake he thought to himself because before either of them knew it they were leaning in towards each other as he kissed her he cupped her face with his hands.

They pulled away "you know ive wanted to do that for god knows how long now" he said smiling at her. She smiled back "you know tonight still could be a date" she said making him smile again "ive always loved watching you race so it would be a great first date to me what do you.." but she didnt get the chance to finish as he kissed her again taking that as her answer.


End file.
